1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a powder press having an upper yoke, a lower yoke, and tension elements that are in effect between the upper yoke and the lower yoke, as well as having a die plate that is guided parallel to the tension elements, and having at least one additional plate, preferably configured as a lower plate, which is also guided parallel to the tension elements, which plate can be hydraulically activated, with reference to the die plate, the upper yoke and/or the lower yoke, or to which plate pressure can be applied, via a cylinder/piston unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powder presses of a different type are known, for example, from DE 10 2005 027 296 B3, whereby here, ultimately multiple die plates are guided parallel to one another and additional plates, particularly lower plates, are not disclosed. Arrangements of the same type are known, however, for example from the still unpublished document PCT/DE2011/002187, whereby there, the precise manner in which the additional plates are activated is not disclosed.